Pokecademy
by slendie258
Summary: Join Alison and Blaze as they join the prestigious Pokecademy, in the far off Araea region and battle the newly created Team Hydra. The extra characters will be sent in by you, the readers as I can't think of fifty new characters, the form is inside [OC submissions Closed]
1. Introduction

I awoke from my deep slumber with the screeching of my loudred alarm clock that I bought at a small market in Viridian City, when I went on a family vacation with my mum, dad and little brother. As I was about to roll under my covers the breath was knocked out of me as my Tepig, Blaze, jumped onto my stomach. I let out a strangled chuckle as I gently pushed him off of me to allow myself to breath. After recovering my breath I stepped out of my bed with the pokemon bedspread which had all the Unova starters and there evolutions , and quickly made my bed so my dad wouldn't have a go at me, that would be a disaster. I opened up my dresser in an attempt to find some clothes that didn't have stains on them or were all crinkled, once again dad would have a go at me. My suitcase was against the wall next to the door all packed from last night, I was going to the Pokecadamy, the prestigious pokemon academy, where only the best of the best went. I had been one of the one thousand selected to join as a first-year in the academy. After about five more minutes of looking I found my favorite top, which I had been saving for today so I could wear it, it was a simple white with a pineapple printed on it, I had a pair of Grey Leggings to go with it, as well as a pair of black converse.

Before I could do anything I had to have a shower, if I didn't dad would have a go at me, come to think of it he had a go at me about most things. Anyway I jumped into the shower letting the hot water calm my nerves at going to a new school and not seeing my family till the holidays. As I jumped out of the shower, goosebumps quickly jumped over my skin as it reacted with the cold air, drying my red hair and my body, I wrapped the towel around myself and saw Blaze sitting on my bed grooming himself, I sighed and dropped my towel as Blazes eyes bulged I quickly put on my clothes and hid my bright red face at being checked out by a pokemon, awkward much, I brushed my hair into a ponytail and tied it up with my signature black bow. I put on my bag and let Blaze jump on my shoulder.

My nose picked up the most delightful smell as I walked downstairs, there was pancakes and toast and crumpets, fresh fruit, pineapple whipped cream and pineapple, did I mention pineapple well there was pineapple, I_ love_ pineapple.

"Hey sweetie." My mum said sweetly as she placed a plate of pineapple, with pancakes and whipped cream on.

"Thanks mum my favorite." I said giving a smile at my mum who returned it and went back to cooking the meal.

"Morning Alison." My dad beamed as he came downstairs, his brown hair, messy from just exiting his bed. He was so happy I was accepted, for what reason I'm not sure.

"Morning dad." I replied after I finished my second helping. "Have you seen Liam?" I asked "So I can say goodbye, I have to leave soon."

"BOOO!" A voice came from behind me making me jump. There stood a boy with unruly hair the same shade of red as mine. He was holding a box with pokeball wrapping paper and a blue ribbon atop it. "Open it." he said a big cheeky grin on his face.

"Fine." I said ripping off the ribbon and shredding the paper to bits, inside the box was a small exeggutor plushie, its many faces portraying different emotions. My face beamed as I noticed my favorite ever pokemon, it looked like a pineapple so I loved it, I could talk about pineapples all day, I loved them that much. I hugged it to my chest and embraced Liam in one of my huge bear hugs until he went blue, I, being me, then ran around squealing until my mother put her hands on my shoulders effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Calm down." She said assertively, a stern look on her face. I hung my head and put my plate on the worktop and went to put the plushie in my hand luggage. I noticed the time and broke into a run. 8:55, five minutes left till I had to leave. Quickly brushing my teeth I stepped downstairs wheeling my suitcase behind me, my backpack, hung around a single shoulder, Tepig back in his pokeball.

As I headed for the door I shared some slightly tearful goodbyes with my family, especially my mum, she went through a whole box, one whole box, that was a bit much really, as the goodbyes finished I reached for the handle, fresh tears welling in my eyes, I opened the door and took my first step to the pokecademy.

Here is the form submission for the extra characters:

**OC SUBMISSION FORM**:

**NAME:**

**GENDER:**

**AGE: (13-18 IF ACADEMY, ANY AGE ABOVE 15 IF TEAM HYDRA)**

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**CLOTHES:**

**TEAM HYDRA OR POKECADEMY:**

**(IF SCHOOL)**

**YEAR(1-5, DEPENDS ON YOUR AGE)**

**SCHEDULE(CLASSES FROM THE FOLLOWING)**

**GYM(MANDATORY)**

**MATHEMATICS(MANDATORY)**

**SPECIALIST CLASS( TRAINER, CO-ORDINATOR ETC)**

**POKEMON HISTORY(MANDATORY)**

**POKEMON BIOLOGY**

**LANGUAGE**

**CLUB(EXTRA)**

**POKEMON STUDIES(MANDATORY)**

**BIOLOGY,CHEMISTRY,PHYSICS(ONE OF THEM)**

**(IF TEAM HYDRA) **

**RANK:(****CAPTAIN, GENERAL, COLONEL, LIEUTENANT, GRUNT. I DO NEED A MIX SO IF YOU ALL CHOOSE A FEW TYPES THEN I WILL EITHER PROMOTE OR DEMOTE YOU, SO TO SPEAK)**

**(IF EITHER) **

**POKEMON TEAM(DEPENDING ON YOUR YEAR OR RANK RELATES TO THEIR POKEMON LEVEL)  
**

**SPECIES:**

**NICKNAMES:**

**LEVEL:**

**MOVES:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**HISTORY:**

**OTHER CHARACTER INFO.**

**PLEASE SEND IN BY PM OR REVIEW PREFERABLY PM AND TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 2**


	2. The Journey

After hailing a cab from the street I began the two hour journey to the airport. The clouds passing by, I could see what looked like a dog, a car and a few others, of course with my childish mind this kept me occupied for half an hour, as well as watching the cars go by and making small talk to the Hispanic driver.

Eventually we arrived at Mistralton airport and I saw a girl around the same age as me sitting on one of the benches, she had navy blue hair worn in a braid, she wore a a dark blue jacket the sleeves just long enough to cover her shoulder, underneath was a lighter blue t-shirt and a skirt which reached her mid-thigh, it was the same color as her jacket. two straps hung from the waistband of her skirt which held a singular pokeball, her eyes shining silver. But the best thing was what she was eating, PINEAPPLE!. Running so fast dust clouds formed behind be I sat next to the girl and made goggle eyes at the sweet yellow fruit, cut into delectable rings. My mouth watered at the smell, oh the sweet smell. Unfortunately the last ring was swallowed and into her stomach, my eyes watered and I almost weeped for the lost pineapple, earning me a weird look from the girl. "Errrrr, hi I'm Alison." I said scratching my head at my outburst.

"Hi I'm Aurria." She replied a small blush on her face from everyone staring at her, I extended my hand to her and she reluctantly shook it.

"So are you going to the Pokecademy?" I asked in hope of finding someone who was going the same place as me.

"Yes, yes I am." She said smiling, "Oh and they sell pineapple rings in the shop over there." She said pointing to a small convenience store just down the path. My eyes gleamed and I ran once again, so fast dust clouds formed all the while dragging Aurria with me.

After buying the sacred food, Aurria looked a bit disheveled from her trip to get pineapple, as I ate the entire can in record time, 5.29 seconds, yes I've been trying to beat that for a month.

"Wow that was quick, I don't know how I did it so fast." I said sighing to myself as I put the can into the bin.

"Well I think you did it by eating the pineapple, but that's just my idea." Aurria said with one finger in the air matter of factly.

"Hmmmm you could be right." I replied are thinking look on my face "But I'm not convinced." Aurria sweatdropped and just shrugged it off.

"So shall we sit together?" She asked

"Yeah I guess so." I answered. So we headed to the departure lounge, making small talk while we went, laughing and being serious, well me being serious about pineapples and her just laughing, don't see why though it's perfectly reasonable to love pineapples and she just laughs at it, the nerve of some people. As we were ushered into the plane we took our seats next to each other. Soon we were joined by a boy with brown hair spiked with blue tips. He had a skull and crossbones t-shirt and a navy hoodie which was undone, black shorts and multi-colored converse.

"Hi I'm Drake." He said looking at Alison intently

"Errrr, Hi I'm Alison." I said for the second time today, my face going red from his stare. " And this is Aurria." I said pointing to her from the seat next to me as she tried to suppress a giggle from the awkwardness of the situation. He took the seat next to me and shuffled closer, I shuffled away. He looked crestfallen and just hung his head at his forwardness, I felt slightly sorry, but he had been way to forward. The rest of the six hour journey was pretty much spent in silence, Aurria had fallen asleep and Drake was still looking at his lap twiddling his thumbs, I was playing with my plushie Liam got me, my more childish side coming out, which earnt me looks from other passengers, all teenagers, no doubt going to the Pokecademy, this didn't deter me from messing around with the doll, jumping him from seat to seat and even on Aurria's head a few times, yet still she didn't stir, heavy sleeper much.

Soon enough the plane began to land at Syradine City Airport, we were greeted by a stern looking woman with golden hair tied into a tight bun and a grey business suit and black stockings, with black heels.

"Hello students, I am Mrs Corvus, I am here to make sure you got here, but you have to find your own way to the school, which luckily is only ten miles from the door, of course those with a flying pokemon will find this easy but who knows maybe you don't have any, which means have fun walking." She said and soon stepped outside at threw a pokeball into the air and a dragonite appeared, she hopped on and flew off. Some other students followed her lead and threw out there pokeballs, flying pokemon appeared and they all jumped on flying into the distance.

A boy with purple stepped out of the crowd, he looked new. He pulled out a pokeball. "Go Metamorph." He shouted and a pink blob like pokemon appeared. "Dit dit ditto." It said a mischievous smile on his face.

"Metamorph, look into the sky." He said as his Ditto obeyed, catching sight of a few flying pokemon, "Transform." He ordered and Metamorph morphed into a Skarmory. "Follow the others." He called and Metamorph set off into the sky.

"So Aurria, how are we gonna do this." I asked.

"Well looks like a long trek, so lets go now." She said and we exited the airport, following the trainers around us in hope of not getting too lost, Drake followed closely behind, still staring at Alison.

**OCs OWNERS:**

**Aurria was created by Jetafray Angel, Drake was created by my good friend Obsidia44, and the boy with the Ditto was created by Twilightcrystalflame.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT, TELL ME IF IT'S RUBBISH, IS IT GOOD, IS IT AMAZING? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS :)**


	3. The Academy

I was grumbling to myself as Aurria, Drake and I were only a quarter of the way through our 10 mile trek through a huge desert, which went on for miles, apparently the academy was in the middle of it.

"I could carry you?" Drake said, hoping I'd say yes.

"No." I said bluntly, once again making him crestfallen. Aurria slapped me upside the head "Hey." I screeched "What was that for?"

"For being an arse." she said folding her arms. I crossed my arms as well and pouted, hoping to get her to apologize. "No chance that doesn't work on me." she said walking off, unfortunately I had to follow or I'd be stuck with the obsessive Drake, I shudder at the thought, so I ran up to catch Aurria, who had got a good 400 meters ahead of me, and of course Drake followed me, joy.

**XXX**

**MEANWHILE**

"So darling how are _you _doing." a voice said, it came from a tall boy with tanned skin with an Aipom on his shoulder

"Ummm I'm fine." Came the timid reply, it was from a girl with long, wavy black hair tied into a side ponytail, along with light blue eyes and almost porcelain like skin. She wore a blue tank top, a black cropped jacet that reached her elbows with white cuffs, white skinny jeans tucked into black knee high boots completed the outfit. The boy had messy jet black hair, razor cut. He wore a long-sleeved blue shirt, tucked into his faded jeans, which were only held up by his lazily done belt buckle, which was brown, a black baseball hat, the flatbill pointed up, the outfit included a zip-up sweater vest, done up all the way, colored black, he also had running shoes which were, you guessed it black, but surprisingly his socks were white, he also had black finger-less gloves and a digital watch.

"Well that is good, how about me and you, you know together." He said cheekily putting his arm around the girl and waving his hand in the air, " I can see it now me and you together forever." He said still grinning.

"Well as fun as that sounds, I'm not really up for it." The girl replied a slight blush on her face.

"Haha never mind, my names Carlos by the way." Carlos told the girl

"Reba." she said gingerly extending a hand, Carlos took it warmly and smiled at her, she smiled back and they simply walked carrying on in the general direction every one else went.

**XXX**

**IN SOME OTHER PART OF THE DESERT**

It was there the school, it appeared to be inside a dome, it was shiny, glinting in the sun it blinded my eyes, I placed a hand horizontally on my eyebrows, Aurria and Drake did the same.

"This must be it." Aurria said awe all over her voice and face.

"It's almost as beautiful as Alison." Drake whispered, I heard him though and I face-palmed again, my face was starting to become bruised.

We picked up the speed and soon arrived at the entrance way, a grand black arch with the a pokeball on the crest. We pushed open the gates, it made a quiet squeaking noise, like it hadn't been oiled for a few months. There was a big wooden sign pointing towards a large, wooden set of double doors. Taking the hint, we walked along the stone pathway until we reached the doors, noise was heard from inside which we guessed were other students who had made it. The doors opened as we stepped near by an unknown force spooking myself and Drake.

On a podium was a pudgy man, with balding, red hair and pale skin. Mrs Corvus stood next to him, a stern look still adopted on her face. Only a hundred or so students were present in the hall. Many looked normal while one girl stood out. She had light brown hair, with a hint of blond. She was in the center of the room. She was listening to her Ipod singing along to the lyrics of some Taylor Swift song.

Hours past as we simply walked around, socialized, ate pineapple, wait, no that was just me. During those hours many more students came in, exhausted from the long trek through the desert. Among them was a tall boy with razor cut black hair, a girl with wavy black hair and one other girl with, you guessed it, once again black hair. Once everyone had filed in, the balding man stepped up to the microphone on his podium.  
"Welcome, new students." he bellowed "And to the old ones welcome back." He had a jolly smile on his face, like he really enjoyed his job. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Principal Raydh." he carried on still smiling "But that is all I can say, as I must leave for urgent matters, so have a good term, and I'll see you around." he ended and waddled off the podium towards the door. Mrs Corvus took his place on the podium. "Old students you may leave, go talk to Mrs Kopel at the Reception desk for your room numbers and keys." she started. The older students left the room, including the blond girl listening to music. "Now new students, there is a slight dilemma." the stern woman said, many students grew worried faces at this remark. "You must pass our entrance exam, to even set foot further into this campus." she said, everyone gasped.

"Crap." I whispered to myself. This won't be easy.

**I DID IT TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY *GIVES SELF PAT ON THE BACK***

**OC OWNERS:**

**Arm-flailing Carlos owns Carlos (Gee wonder where he got that name from) Reba belongs to Heart of the Anime and the Ipod girl belongs to Ein Storm**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS, IS IT GOOD, IS IT COMPLETE RUBBISH, I AM OPEN TO CRITICISM, SO CRITICIZE ME, TELL ME WHAT I GOT WRONG SO I CAN IMPROVE. :) **


	4. The Exam: The Forest Part 1

**EDIT: I GOT RID OFF MY RANT BECAUSE JET (U KNOW WHO U R) HELPED ME SEE MY OWN SHORTCOMINGS WITH THE REVIEW SO I GUESS I APOLOGIZE FOR MY OUTBURST FORGIVE MA PWEASE :'(**

Everyone gasped, an entrance exam, was the words on everyone's lips. "So students," Corvus carried on "Here are the rules, we have an on campus forest, in this forest there are 500 specially chosen pokemon."

" Wait miss," the boy with the purple hair from the aiport started. " There are 1000 of us."

"Exactly, only half of you will be accepted into the academy obviously," Corvus sighed, this years recruits are so stupid, she thought. "You have a single day, starting now." Everyone started rushing towards the door a large backlog forming,

"I'm gonna wait here." I said pokeball in hand, ready to go catch some pokemon.

"I'm with you there." Aurria agreed, a scowl on her face, she was annoyed at the stupidity and primitive nature of some of the students.

"If Alison is staying I'm staying." Drake inputted, puffing out his chest, at least trying to look all big.

The hustle by the door dyed down quickly, all that was left in the hall were the people who had half a brain and decided to stay and wait. Our little trio set off along a path signs periodically telling us the forest was in the direction we were going,

Soon we came upon the large and dense forest. The green all merged into one because there was a lot of green. And very little sunlight escaped through the thick leafy barriers, shrouding the forest in perpetual darkness. Because of the forests large size, at least a good few miles squared, 500 pokemon was a very small amount to find.

After travelling around maybe an hour or so, the stern voice of Corvus rung out through the forest. "Kiddies, new rule, you must work alone, and if you think I can't see you, I can." this new rule of hers hit our trio hard, we had to be on our own, without help. Aurria could manage and I would just be happy to be alone from Drake. But Drake he needed me, allegedly, without me he said he would be meaningless, yeah right. Holding back the tears, he silently walked off. Aurria parted ways with me and went off on her own, leaving my all alone, lost in the dense woods. Trudging in the mud and leaves I grumbled to myself, stupid school, stupid exam, bitchy deputy principal, were some of the less colorful things leaving my mouth. In my anger rage, I swear I missed many opportunities at pokemon, and only snapped out of this once a small black and white zebra, a Blitzle I think its called, stepped out of the grass and barked at me. I jumped ten feet in the air and quickly grasped Blazes pokeball. "Blaze, lets go." I shouted chucking the sphere into the air. The fire pig pokemon appeared, "Tep, Tep." He said determination in his voice. He hadn't battled in a few weeks and was eager to make me proud of him. "Alright Blaze, start off with tackle." I commanded, the fire type charged at the Blitzle, hitting it full on. It squealed in pain and was sent flying, smashing into a nearby tree. It still was going strong though, despite the slam into the grand oak. Blitzle converged in on itself, charging up an attack, yellow energy surrounded the zebra and it unleashed a beam of electricity, right at Blaze. "Dodge it." I ordered, but his reaction time was a little rusty from not battling and it hit him head on. Blaze was struggling to get up, he had sparks coming off of him and was shocked every time he tried to move. "Damn it, paralyzed." I grumbled to myself, I didn't have another pokemon, so I had to just return Blaze and walk off, dammit, maybe I can find a Cheri Berry around here. A familiar cry was heard behind me, just as I turned around I saw electricity pulsing towards me...

**DUNDUNDUN CLIFFHANGER, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ALISON, HOW WILL THE OTHER STUDENTS FARE IN THE FOREST, AND WHO WILL PASS MAYBE ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR I MIGHT NOT REVEAL ANY OF IT AND START WITH ONE OF THE RANDOM ANTICS CHAPTERS I THOUGHT I'D ADD IN EVERY NOW AND THEN. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS IT GOOD, WAS IT RUBBISH, SHOULD I JUST END THE STORY NOW BEFORE YOU GO INSANE, I DUNNO YOU TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS, C U NEXT TIME XD.**


	5. The Exam: The Forest Part 2

**NORMAL POV**

Aurria was walking through the dark forest, her silver eyes darting this way and that. She was yet to even see any signs of pokemon in this part. The trees cast shadows over the leafy path.

She soon approached a cave, caves are good, pokemon live in caves. On her pokemon knowledge she walked slightly off the track towards the rocky cave mouth. The cave was pitch black. Aurria had no torch on her, she forgot it yesterday. But she had an idea. "Elli, your time to shine." she said, throwing her single pokeball into the air. A green and yellow, lion-like pokemon appeared. "Elec lec trike." He said happily,

"Use your nose and find me a pokemon." Aurria said as Elli led her deeper into the rock cave, it's trained nose sniffing out pokemon. A few minutes and Elli was barking and running deeper into the cave, Aurria running after him, trying to keep up. This went on a good kilometer or so until Elli stopped at the a spot on the deep brown ground, barking furiously. "What Elli, there's no pokemon here. She said confusion on her face. It was then the orange ant pokemon decided to pop out of the ground. "A Trapinch." She gasped, "So that's what you were getting at, I get ya now, Elli use Swagger." Elli puffed himself up, acting all tough, angering the Trapinch, but also making her confused, she stumbled around aimlessly, attempting to use a move but ended up hitting herself. "Perfect, Elli finish up with Ice Fang," Elli's teeth, grew and became an icy blue color. He ran at the still almost drunk Trapinch and clamped down hard on it's back. The Trapinch squealed in pain, snapping out of her confusion and attempting to throw Elli off of her. Eventually he fell off, but left the Trapinch in a bad state, she was only able to stand up. Her teeth grew long just like Elli's, but this time had a white glow to them. Quickly she ran up to Elli and repeated the action used earlier. Elli growled and quickly shook off the weak Trapinch and glared daggers at her. "Quick Attack," She ordered. Elli rushed with amazing speed, right towards Trapinch. Because of her bad state, all she could do was await the impending slam, Elli did just that ramming Trapinch full force, she was sent flying into a nearby rock wall, slamming painfully against it's jagged edge. "Your mine 'Bella'" Aurria threw the pokeball hitting Trapinch on, her rather large, orange head. It shook three times and clicked, signifying a capture. "Yes Elli, we did it." Aurria squealed in joy at her first ever pokemon capture, and she passed the test.

**XXX**

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE FOREST**

Drake was still upset at not being around Alison, but if he kept crying, Alison would just think he was a wimp, and that couldn't happen. So there he was walking in the beautiful forest, it was slightly less pretty then Alison, but it came a close second. So there he was in the Alison-like forest when a small pink humanoid pokemon stepped out, she stared cutely at Drake with big cute eyes. "Smoo." Drake couldn't help but coo at the Smoochum, she reminded him of the stunning Alison. "Boo, come on down." He shouted, his pokeball flying in the air, "Mask Yamask," he was almost blinded by the sheer beauty of the pink pokemon before him. "Boo, don't get distracted, use Night Shade." Drake commanded, a darkness shrouded Boo and a black beam outlined in red, fired at the kiss pokemon. She gracefully dodged to the side and shot snow at Boo, he was hit fully making him grunt in pain. "Astonish." Drake told Boo. Boo grew a large shadow like face and basically scared the crap out of Smoochum. She started cowering, paralyzed with fear. "Finish this, Night Shade." Boo once again was shrouded in the darkness and the beam of darkness hit Smoochum directly, scoring a critical hit and making Smoochum faint and have swirls in her eyes. " 'Alison' you're mine." He threw his pokeball at Smoochum, it wiggled once, twice, thrice, and clicked. "All right, I caught a Smoochum." He celebrated, with Boo in the background happily dancing among the leaves in the trees.

**XXX**

**IN THE HALL**

**ALISON POV**

"Students, you're day is up." Corvus's voice rung over the speakers around the domed campus, causing a slight echo "Return to the assembly hall now." All the students had to stay in the forest overnight, another of Corvus's ridiculous rules she added last minute. This angered a lot of students, but they feared immediate expulsion from the academy, wrong move apparently. So there we all were trudging back to the assembly hall, some of us knowing they were getting rejected in an hour.

So there we were in those generic grey school chairs, we all knew our fates but the anticipation was killing us. Corvus stood on the podium on the front of the wooden stage. She had a list of names in her hand, she was calling them up one by one to present their pokemon, or not if they never caught any. "Stephanie Anders." She called out, and a brunette wearing a white mini dress stepped up. "Please present your captured pokemon Miss Anders.

"Igglybuff, take to the stage!" She yelled dramatically, her multi-colored sphere exploding in light. A light pink balloon pokemon appeared "Iggly".

"Congratulations Miss Anders, welcome to the academy." She greeted, her tone becoming slightly friendlier towards the brunette.

"Of course I was accepted." She said snobbishly, her pale nose pointing in the air and returning Igglybuff to her pokeball. "Daddy wouldn't let me get rejected, he sue your asses off."

Corvus's eyes narrowed at the remark, but let it go quickly so no-one noticed. "Drake Johnson." Drake stood up and walked onto the stage as Stephanie exited, shoving her nose in the air at him. "Alison, come on out!" His Smoochum, 'Alison' came out and made the whole of the hall of students coo at her, she struck a pose, enjoying the attention. "Thank you Drake, welcome to the academy." Drake sat back down in his seat after returning 'Alison' to her pokeball, blushing from all the attention he was getting from his pokemon's name, some even openly laughed, the noise bouncing of the brick walls. The list went on for some time, the good part of four hours, well 1000 students is a lot. Aurria presented her Trapinch, named Bella. A boy named Carlos presented a Murkrow. The purple haired boy, his name was Duplico, had a Sneasel called Shadow. A girl named Daisy an Emolga. Boy named David had a Wooper, he called it Newton. A boy who goes by the name of Jake, showed off his Munchlax called Crunch. And finally a girl called Reba, she had caught a Ralts, she named it Aura. The list continued until the last name "Alison Myers" called Corvus. I was sweating bullets as I stepped onto the stage and looked into Corvus's steel grey eyes.

"I couldn't catch one."

**A/N DUNDUNDUN HAHA I END WITH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER MWHAHA I'M SO EVIL. AND WE NEVER FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ALISON, BUT DO NOT DESPAIR ALL YOU WISH TO KNOW WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER, UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING THAT WON'T BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER, BUT IF YOU ARE SO DESPERATE TO KNOW A CERTAIN QUESTION, PM ME AND I'LL SEE IF IT SHOULD BE ANSWERED, I WILL ANSWER WITHIN 24 HOURS, ****GUARANTEE. **

**OC OWNERS: DAISY ODA BELONGS TO PHOOKA CHAN, DAVID MAGNOLIA BELONGS TO GOLDEN APE(YOUR REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER, THANK YOU) JAKE O'REILLY BELONGS TO SONOFTHETRIGOD. AND REBA IS OWNED BY HEART OF THE ANIME(HE REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER AS DID JETAFRAY ANGE THE BEST)**

**NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO SEE PICTURES OF OUR THREE MAIN CHARACTERS, ALISON, AURRIA AND DRAKE THEN GO TO DEVIANT ART AND CHECK OUT JETAFRAY ANGEL, YOU WILL ALSO FIND ONE OF OUR LOVELY GENERALS OF TEAM HYDRA. JET IS AN AMAZING ARTIST AND SHE DESERVES MORE CREDIT CHECK HER OUT!**

**FROM THE LAST FOUR CHAPTERS I HAVE 20 REVIEWS, A WHOLE TWENTY, I AM SO HAPPY AND PROUD OF MYSELF. BUT AS ALWAYS, AND I WON'T FLIP OUT OVER CRITICISM, WAS IT GOOD, WAS IT RUBBISH, SHOULD I GIVE UP NOW BEFORE AN ANGRY MOB FORMS OUTSIDE MY FRONT DOOR, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF POKECADEMY XD **


	6. What Actually Happened To Alison

**HERE IT IS THE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO BATTLING, BUT FIRST, FLASHBACK TO THE EVENTS WITH ALISON AND THE PISSED OFF BLITZLE, ENOUGH STALLING, ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

**_FLASHBACK:ALISON,_**

_The electricity pulsed towards me,I braced myself for the shock that was inevitably going to shock me. As the bolt was mere inches from my face... I was flung to the side, sent a good 15 feet I screamed in shock, soaring through the forest I landed painfully... On a rock, a rock, just my luck. The electricity zapped a tree behind me, turning it into a charred husk. What actually saved me? During my flight I caught sight of a cluster of ovals. Could it be the pokemon that saved me? Oh well back to looking I guess. So I just carried on along the mud track._

**PRESENT TIME**

**ALISON POV**

Tears welled in my emerald eyes,I would never see Aurria again and even Drake to a certain extent. The clouds rolled over the sun, thankfully lowering the temperature below 30 degrees, the glass dome magnified the rays, unfortunately turning the academy into a sauna, being in the middle of the desert didn't help.

"Well, this is unexpected, one pokemon still remains, one space left in the academy, one hour to find the last pokemon." Corvus mused "Yes the 501 students who didn't catch a pokemon. get an hour for redemption, off you go on your merry way kiddies." All of the students who thought they were rejected ran so damn fast, this was a chance for redemption, and they were being redeemed. Because of my smaller stature I found it easy to weave among the students, soon bursting out into the campus pathways.

Years of actually doing Gym class finally paid off and I outran a lot of the other more unfit students. The gravel path seemed longer then before, probably just the angst of maybe staying, I had to do this.

The forest was still huge, and the leaves still blocked out the sun and the path was wet, how did it rain in a dome? Maybe just a pokemon from earlier. I remembered the Blitzle, I had seen it in the hall which means that options out. But I remembered the cluster that supposedly saved me, I never saw a pokemon that fit what I saw. It was still out here, but what was the way again, the forest all looks the same.

I was wandering around for what felt like hours and once again the unpleasant voice of Corvus rung over the speakers "Only 20 minutes left, children," I had come to hate her voice, nothing good ever forms from it. In my rage I tripped over a rock and almost face planted into the muddy ground. But like with the electricity, I stopped just before the painful smash on my face, so close in fact my nose was brushing the ground.

The barrier released me and I fell down, not softly but the pain was less than if I hadn't of stopped. I turned around and there she was, the white cluster of ovals so hellbent on keeping me out of danger. Quick as a flash I had my pokeball in my hand, Blaze had already anticipated my move and forced his way out of his pokeball. The cluster which I believe is called Exeggcute which evolves into Exeggutor!, just stood there and didn't even flinch. This is mine and nothing will stop me. "Blaze, Ember." He shot the flames right at the cluster and all she did was stand there and just get hit. She had swirls in her eyes from the super effectiveness, and all I had to do was throw my pokeball at her and she put up no resistance, the ball clicked right away. "All right I did it, I get to stay."

"Kiddies, the last pokemon has been caught, all of you must return to the hall now, again." Corvus, her sickly sweet voice boomed around the school. I had done it and I could stay at the academy, phew that's a load off my back.

I walked once again along the gravel path, the ex-students all glared at me, maybe I shouldn't have been smiling so much,nah, I got iiiiin, I got iiiiin. The hall was full of students all still in their chairs and a projector mounted on the wall showed, me. As I stepped in Aurria ran up to me and gave me a big hug, of course Drake joined in, and for this once I hugged back.

"We saw everything, Corvus had cameras following you guys all the time, we saw your battle with Exeggcute, she saved you for some reason, must really like you." Aurria explained, still hugging me "Drake was crying when he found out you got to stay." I looked at Drake and saw his eyes were slightly red, I don't know if that's sweet or just plain weird.  
"Congratulations, Alison, welcome to the academy." Corvus said, the first good thing to come out of her mouth since we got here really. "But to those students that failed to catch one of the pokemon please follow me to get your luggage, which we took the liberty of moving off the plane for you." She led the dejected students out of the bare hall and we all just waited.

After about half an hour, Corvus came back, her golden hair slightly messy and her suit a bit wonky. "Students you will be unpleased to know that there have been some more, how to put this, there have been some more rule changes you see." see once again, nothing good comes out of her mouth. "Only half of you 500 are actually getting accepted."

**A/N ONCE AGAIN, CLIFFHANGER, YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME SO MUCH, BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE INTENSE BATTLES, I PROMISE, I PROMISED THAT LAST CHAPTER**, **BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE BATTLING, OH AND FROM LAST CHAPTER, STEPHANIE BELONGS TO MOI SO NO STEALING UNLESS I SUBMIT HER FOR YOUR SYOC STORY.**

**LIKE ALWAYS, WAS IT GOOD, WAS IT RUBBISH, SHOULD I GIVE UP BEFORE YOU ALL SEND AN ASSASSIN TO STOP MY RUBBISH WORK, I DUNNO U TELL ME IN DA REVIEWS, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF POKECADEMY XD**


	7. Battle Exam

**A/N ARE YOU READY FOR MORE HILARIOUS CHAPTERS OF OUR CRAZY TRIO, THIS CHAPTER IS THEM BATTLING FOR THERE OFFICIAL PLACE IN THE ACADEMY, I HAD THIS PLANNED FOR LIKE DAYS SO JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS WASN'T A LAST MINUTE THING TO INFLICT PAIN UPON YOU**

My god, can she say anything nice, or will she just melt, that would be nice. I laughed inwardly at my,extremely funny might I add, joke.

"Each of you will be paired up and must fight each other, the winner is accepted for real, I promise." We all literally shouted at the grey eyed woman. "SHUT UP NOW OR YOU ARE ALL EXPELLED AS OF THIS INSTANCE!" she screeched, we calmed down after that. "As I was saying, you must battle your partner and the winner is truly accepted." we all sat eagerly awaiting our partners. "Aurria Prue and Nathaniel Krops" she called out the names. Aurria stepped up and a boy with a shock of white hair stepped onto the stage with her. "The battles will be held on our in campus arena, follow me." She trotted off in her six inch heels, Aurria and Nathaniel led the group, following Corvus.

She led us to a standard regulations arena, the lines painted over it, there were no terrain modifications, like you would expect in a gym battle, just a regular earth arena. "Here we are kids, one of our many arenas, if Aurria and Nathaniel could please step up to the arena, I take it you know how they work, the battle will be a one-on-one battle and no healing items may be used." she explained the rules and the two teens had their pokemon at the ready "Go Elli!" Aurria's Electrike stood on the ground, itching for a fight.

"Go Bellsprout." the weed pokemon appeared and soon fell victim to Elli's Intimidate, the grass type had an extremely scared expression.

"Quick Attack, Elli."

"Vine whip," Elli sped up towards the weed as the vines appeared from his back,

"Dodge them while still advancing." Aurria commanded her pokemon perfectly, they were in perfect sync. The lion side stepped multiple times, dodging the whacks from Bellsprout's vines, he sped along the entire arena, soon smashing into the thin body of Bellsprout.

"Quick Bellsprout get up." his trainer seemed worried as his pokemon forced his way up of the ground, he had taken reasonable damage, but not enough to impede him in any way, "Good, let's hit him with sleep powder." the weed flapped his leaves at the lion, a white powder blowing in his direction.

"Elli, try not to breathe." Aurria ordered desperately, knowing that it was near impossible. Her prediction came true and soon enough Elli had to take a breath, and inhaled the sleeping powder, soon just slumping on the ground and snoring. "Crap, umm, WAKE UP!" she had resorted to just shouting at the sleeping electric type.

"Bellsprout, Bullet Seed." Bellsprout shot well, seeds from its snout like mouth like well, bullets. It hit Elli hard enough to awaken him from his deep slumber, but he took some damage from the barrage of bullet like seeds.

"Ok Elli, time for the big guns, Fire Fang." The electric type, grew elongated teeth, they had an orange hue to them. Like in the battle with Trapinch, he ran full speed once again at the weed and clamped down hard on its yellow head "Use Thunderbolt while your at it." the electric type complied, shocking the grass/poison type while also still dealing super effective damage with his flaming teeth. The weed could not take the heat and fainted with swirls in his eyes, leaving Aurria the victor.

"The winner is Aurria, you truly are accepted into the academy."

Aurria squealed in delight as I gave her one of my bear hugs and sat back down, I'm not finished just yet.

"Next is Drake Johnson versus Amelia Wells."

Drake stood in the spot Aurria had stood, he was determined, for Alison. The girl opposite him had strange pink hair, it looked completely natural

"This should be easy." she taunted, "After all I am the daughter of Whitney." now that she mentioned it her features did strike a shocking resemblance to the Goldonrod City Gym Leader.

"'Alison' Let's go." 'Alison' appeared from her pokeball and did her signature pose, once again causing the audience to gush over her, except Amelia.

"Is that meant to be cute?" She had an unimpressed look, her arms crossed, her pink hair falling over her shoulders as she scrutinized the Kiss pokemon. Taking great offence the psychic/ice type blasted snow into the face of the pink haired girl. Blinded by the snow, Amelia stumbled back and fell down hitting painfully on the earth. "Oh you will pay for that, my beautiful Togepi, let us go." the pokemon that appeared, was a cream color inside a white egg with little blue and red triangles. "Metronome." Togepi waggled his finger and soon flames shot out of his small heads.

"Dodge and use Ice beam." she jumped to the side, a blue sphere forming between her hands, if you can call them that, in mid-air she thrust her hands forward a beam of ice shooting right at the Togepi, on instinct, he hid into his shell and was subsequently frozen inside his own shell, "Use Pound." 'Alison' rushed forwards, her hand a white glow, she slapped the frozen egg so hard the ice shattered around the normal type allowing movement to return to his body. He was slightly beaten up and had a few scratches but stood up just fine.

"Metronome again." once again Togepi wagged his finger and this time a bolt of electricity shot from his body, hitting Smoochum and shocking her and making her perfectly sculpted blond hair stand up in a frizzy mess. This only succeeded to piss off 'Alison' and quickly ran towards the spike ball and just pounded him relentlessly with a glowing hand, beating his face. This went on for quite a while and once Smoochum was done with him, let's just say he didn't look pretty and basically just keeled over, swirls in his eyes.

"Drake wins and is officially accepted into the academy." Corvus greeted as Amelia just solemnly stepped out of the battlefield after returning Togepi to his pokeball and simply sat on the floor, her head in her hands, I swear I could see slight tears falling on the ground. "Lia Enns VS Alison Myers." It was my go, come on Alison all or nothing. I stepped onto the field, butterflies crowding my stomach and Exeggcute pokeball in my hand.

"Marill let's go." a blue mouse appeared on stubby legs.

"Exeggcute, smash them to bits." My 6 eggs sized up the competition, a smirk appearing on there faces, type advantage. "Sunny day." the eggs all glowed brightly before a large beam of light was fired at the sun, I hadn't really incorporated the dome and the light just bounced back and hitting Exeggcute, effectively blinding her, shit.

The audience all burst out laughing at my stupid mistake, my face flushed from embarrassment, bad move.

"Tackle." Marill rushed forward, running towards the still blinded egg pokemon, slamming into Exeggcute, who was sent flying along the rocky terrain. She grunted as she steeled herself after getting up, if you can get up when you're an egg.

"Barrage." they converged on themselves and a glowing orb was formed in the middle, after it grew in size, the eggs lobbed it with their psychic power, hitting the Marill square in the face. He stumbled over and fell on his face, adding to the damage he took.

"Get up." Marill stood on its shaky legs, knees almost buckling from weakness. "Use Water Gun." the jet of cold water blasted from his mouth, making a beeline for the many faces of Exeggcute.

"Use Psychic to halt it." their eyes all glowed blue and the water jet just froze in mid air, hanging, lifeless. "Turn it around and blast it at Marill." the water quickly did a u-turn and shot right at Marill.

"Dodge." he jumped to the side a little too late and the water clipped his tail, sending him spinning around in the air. Once he landed he skidded painfully on his face, adding to the damage he had accumulated.

"Slam him into the ground with Psychic over and over." the familiar blue glow appeared in their eyes as they slammed Marill into the rocky terrain multiple times.

This went on for a while and when Exeggcute was done with him, well he didn't look pretty, he was beat up bad and had the infamous swirls in his eyes, signifying a fainted pokemon. "Alison, welcome to Pokecademy." I screeched, much like Aurria had done and we embraced in killer bear hugs, we both had a lack of air, but we didn't care (I made a rhyme yay).

The rest of the applicants all battled it out after us, some winning, some losing. There was a boy named Carlos, who literally merced another boy. The obnoxious brunette called Stephanie from earlier had one in a stunning display of moves. A shy girl called Reba had just scraped victory, her Ralts pulling off a last minute Magical leaf to just beat the Darumaka they were facing. A boy named David, won with a tough battle but not too tough, his Whismur beating the Koffing he was facing. Daisy Oda had breezed by with her Emolga who OHKOd the Snivy she fought.

The purple haired boy, Duplico, simply beat his opponent, with his own pokemon, rather funny if you ask me, Dittos are great. Finally came the turn of Jake, he had the toughest battle of all, only winning by his pokemon touching the ground second.

We all made a huddle of sheer ecstasy as the newly rejected were escorted to pick up their luggage, we all started chattering excitedly. Soon enough the honey blond witch appeared, all she needed was a warty nose and a hat and she would be a actual witch, I wouldn't be suprised if she came into the academy wearing that little get-up, I could get it for her, for Christmas, jeez my mind wanders a bit.

"Welcome, kiddies to the prestigious Pokecademy, back to the assembly hall." off she trotted, her hair and clothes seemed even more disheveled than last time she escorted the other rejects, what happened. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head and just followed on, with Drake and Aurria next to me. This year was gonna be one of the best, I could feel it.

**A/N I DID IT FINALLY, HAPPY 2 WEEKAVERSARY OF THIS STORY AND SEVEN WHOLE CHAPTERS, I HAD SOME SERIOUS DISTRACTIONS OVER THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS, SOME OF WHICH I AM NOT PROUD OF, SUCH AS A VIDEO GAME AND ALSO SCHOOL, I HATE SCHOOL AND HARRY POTTER STUDIO IN LONDON, THAT WAS GREAT, YOU MUST GO NOW. , NOW I KNOW I HAVE ONLY REALLY TOUCHED ON THE THREE MAIN OCS BUT SOON THE OTHERS WILL TAKE A CENTER STAGE. I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ASKING THE DAY YOU WISH THIS STORY TO BE UPDATED ON. UMMMMMMM, ALSO I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE GREAT SUPPORT, I LUV YA, ALL OF YA, AND I WISH I COULD JUST GIVE YA A BIG HUG, BUT THAT WOULD BE CREEPY SO I WON'T. I WANT TO PROVE SYOC STORIES ARE GREAT, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS AND GIVE ME REASONS WHY, I'M INTERSTED. AS ALWAYS WAS IT GOOD, WAS IT RUBBISH, SHOULD I GIVE UP BEFORE YOUR EYES BLEED FROM THE RUBBISHNESS OF IT AL, I DUNNO, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF POKECADEMY XD**


	8. Filler Chapter

"Welcome to the academy, now please let me explain the campus." a projector flicked on and showed up a map of the campus on one of the brick walls. Corvus walked calmly towards the picture and pulled out one of those pointy sticks. "The school is separated into four quadrants, Alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma. Alpha quad, which is the north-west one, this hold the main school building and also the assembly hall we are in now, Beta quad, the south-west one is the accommodation quad, your dorms will be there, I'll explain those later. Delta quad, in the south-east is your Administration block, the school reception is there as well as the Principals office as is my own. Last but not least is the Gamma quad, this is the last one, the north-east quad, it is your recreational block, inside is our swimming pool as well as your gym classes are also there as is the cafeteria and the games room. Any questions before I go on."

A few of us raised our hands, "None good, as I was saying, the dorms in Beta is a large u-shaped building, you will stay on the top floor, which is floor five, you will stay in dorms of four and these will be your roomies for the whole year, no swapsies. Here are your dorm numbers and occupants, Room one: Sarah Vyne, Rachel Stones, Janet Beklin and Kiera Eden," I turned off after that until I heard my name. "Room 27, Aurria Prue, Stephanie Anders, Reba Harrison and Alison Myers." I perked up at the thought of rooming with Aurria , and Reba seemed all right, the one who made me want to cry was Stephanie, the obnoxious bitch from earlier. "Room 32, Jake O'Reilley, Carlos Williams, David Magnolia and Drake Johnson." once again after that I blanked out and just waited for my favorite witch to just shut up. "Please get your room keys from our receptionist Mrs Kopel in Delta and I will see you when I see you, goodbye kiddies."

I thanked my lucky stars and walked with Aurria and Drake to Delta, a sea of students around us all with the same goal. The Administration block was definitely the smallest because that's all it needed to be, as soon as you enter the door you are greeted by the smiling face of the blond haired, 50 something year old receptionist, her hair definitely came out of a bottle. I pushed my way through the crowd, really not wanting to have to wait around and approached the blond lady, "Alison Myers, Room 27."

"Ok dearie," She went into a draw and pulled out a card with the number 27 printed on one side, " You swipe the side opposite the number."

"Thanks." I nodded my head and walked out the door, sitting on a random wall just there next to the path, waiting for Aurria to come out. She did about 5 minutes later breathing heavily and her jacket was missing a sleeve.

"Some of those kids are savages." She wheezed as I went over to support her as we walked over to Beta to check into our dorm. With Aurria exhausted we took a good 15 minutes to walk it and by the time we arrived at the fifth floor, it was empty in the hallways, we were that slow. Once arriving at dorm 27 we swiped our cards so they were recognized in the database, as we arrived there were two beds already taken, one at each end of the row they were organized in, leaving two beds next to each other for us two. On the bed nearest the door was the snobby brunette, stroking her Roselia, she had changed into a simple shirt and shorts and her hair was let down as it reached her lower back. By the window was a black-haired girl who I believed to be called Reba, she was unpacking her suitcase neatly into the wardrobes we were each assigned.

As I was looking around, Aurria had taken the bed next to Reba, leaving me to have a bed next to Miss daddy's girl, I found my suitcase under the bed and began unpacking, wow they were quick here. As I was unpacking I heard a voice behind me.

"Ummmm Alison right." I turned around to be greeted by the shy face of Reba.

"That's me." I said a smile on my face.

"Oh well hi." she said before walking off out of the room. I was perplexed at her sudden departure but nevertheless I carried on unpacking, placing my plushie on my pillow, I had just finished when Aurria came in through the door, scary the crap out of me, "When did you even leave?"

"Half an hour ago, to get dinner." I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30, dinner was an hour ago, I missed it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried, on my knees I wept at no food

"Alison, whats wrong." Drakes head popped through the door a concerned look on his face,

"How did you get in?!" I asked even more confused than before.

"You will never know." He simply just slipped back outside and walked off. I had the same look on my face for a good 5 minutes until Reba and Stephanie arguing as they cam through the door brought me back to reality. If this is what it is going to be like all the time.

Someone kill me now.

**WOW ALREADY A NEW CHAPTER AND THIS ONLY TOOK ME AN HOUR, THIS IS JUST FILLER TO EXPLAIN THE SCHOOL SO IT ISN'T VERY LONG AND I HAVE A REQUEST, I HAVE A NEW POKEMON OC STORY AND IF YOU WANT I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU JUST TOOK THE TIME TO READ IT, MAKING AN OC FOR ME WOULD BE EVEN BETTER, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO. AS ALWAYS, WAS IT GOOD, WAS IT BAD, SHOULD I GIVE UP BEFORE I RUN OUT OF SHOULD I GIVE UPS (SERIOUSLY THESE ARE HARD TO THINK OF) I DUNNO, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS XD**


	9. First Day Of School

I awoke to sunlight in my emerald eyes, blinking and rubbing them to get the sleep from my eyes. I stared at the ceiling and panicked, that wasn't wasn't my ceiling or my light or my bed. I jumped out screaming and freaking out, running around and crawling into a fetal position, _I've been kidnapped, aaaaah. _

"What the fuck freak show!" Stephanie had been awakened by my outburst and she didn't look too good, her hair was messed up and her eyes were all tired from the sudden interruption. It hit me, I was at the Pokécademy, and this was my dorm, duh.

"Sorry, got scared."

"Freak." she just put her eye mask back over her well eyes and just slumped back on her pillow, luckily my outburst hadn't awoken anyone else. I stepped over to the computer we all shared and quickly checked my emails, my school schedule, emails from friends and family, I replied to those, I have arrived safely, yada yada yada, the likes of that. I had a look at my schedule and printed it off to the little mini printer we where supplied with, first I had gym, I hated gym more then you can imagine and it was with a Mr Neidon, doesn't matter if he's nice, strict or whatever, I'm still gonna hate gym. I glanced at the clock for the first time since my freakout and noticed it was 4 in the morning, lessons didn't start for another 5 hours, but I was awake now so no going back to sleep for me. I settled onto my bed and just stared at the ceiling, man this is boring.

The hours passed as I twiddled my thumbs and twiddled my thumbs some more, I couldn't do anything fun in fear of waking up my friends, or miss bitch by the door. After a long while Reba starting to move and prop herself on her elbows "Morning sleepy head." I said chuckling while she cracked a smile.

"Morning." I got up as she did as well, I stepped into the kitchen,

"Ummmm, whatcha want for breakfast?" I shouted out to Reba, Aurria had also groggily stepped out of bed, her usually neat blue hair all messy and frizzy.

"I'll have pancakes and waffles with blueberries and raspberries on the side, preferably picked within the last 24 hours but I can push for 48, oh yes and a non-fat caramel frappuccino no foam please" Stephanie leaned on the door frame, a smug smirk ever present on her pale face.

"Make it yourself, but I'll do the pancakes, is everyone ok with that?" I got mumbles and nods from the other three and quickly set to work, no mean to blow my own horn but I was a master chef, just saying. Cracking eggs and adding flour and milk and stuff, mixing it like a pro and shoving it into the pan, flip and flip and the butter and maple syrup, you can't have pancakes without maple syrup. "Aurria, can you be a doll get me the plates please?" the bluenette trudged in, as I held in the giggles at her ridiculous frizzy mess of hair.

"Yes my hair is messed up, live with it." she grumbled and reached into a wooden cupboard, pulling out four plates and placing them in a line on the worktop, "There you go darling, I'll have two please." I placed one of the pancakes onto a plate and set to work on the next, I needed to learn to use like four pans at once like on Masterchef.  
"First ones ready, who wants it." everyone rushed in all ravenous from the smell of the pancakes cooking, how I hadn't already eaten them all was a mystery and also a miracle. Stephanie claimed the first plate placing a pad of butter in the center and drizzling maple syrup on the circular object as the second and third pancakes were made and went to Aurria and Reba who did exactly what Stephanie had done, devouring their tasty batter discs, soon enough they had all finished a second one and I was finally able to enjoy a couple for myself, I prefer them with a lot of syrup and no butter, eating faster then all three other girls combined I was in heaven, it was actually the first time I had eaten since the airport yesterday, and I had only just realized how hungry I was, helping myself to more pancakes I saw Aurria and Reba in the same outfits I saw yesterday but Stephanie had changed into a slightly less fancy purple layered tee with white leggings and black converse much like mine. I decided to change as well but in the privacy of a bathroom, I now had a pink t-shirt with a deep blue star on it, a pair of denim shorts and black knee boots, I let my hair down today and brushed it a bit. The others now all had their schedule and while Aurria and Reba were comparing classes Stephanie was just sitting on her bed alone, of course I'm just too nice sometimes and I went over and sat on her white bedspread next to her, she just ignored me, still scanning her lessons

"What classes have you got?" I asked innocently my schedule in hand,

"None of your business." she replied bluntly, I was offended by this and just walked over to Aurria's bed were the two other girls were and compared with them, finding we all had gym first, joy, I guessed Stephanie had the same and lessons started in 15 minutes.

So off we went to gym in Gamma, the north-east quad, the building was just a square with two floors, the girls changing rooms were on the second floor, the boys on the first. I was slightly uncomfortable with changing as I never was very comfortable with my body, I still had a rather flat chest and my body hadn't fully developed yet, so I was all in a corner hiding myself and quickly getting changed before anyone else could do or say anything.

Quickly finishing up I stepped down the stairs into a gym type room where a muscled bald man stood in front of everyone who were sitting on benches and had their heads in their hands in boredom of waiting for the other students to get ready, as I walked in I saw Drake sitting on a bench next to the purple-haired Duplico and she sat on his other side, causing him to instantly brighten up "How did you sleep?" He asked a smile on his face,

"Fine, you?"

"Good, I'm excited to be here." He had a gleam in his eyes as he said this.

"All right class settle down, today so I can assess you physical prowess properly we are going to play a nice and unfriendly game of dodgeball, for teams I want the people sitting from the guy with purple hair to the left on one team, this included Aurria, Reba and a boy who stood out at around 6 foot tall and had dirty blond, military style hair, he wasn't at the 1st year ceremony so he had to be at least a second year, "And that means everyone else is team 2" This included myself, Drake and Stephanie as well as the girl who I had seen after the desert trek, the one on her Ipod. Neidon blew his whistle and the more physically fit teens rushed forwards to grab the balls, some even sliding to get one. Duplico pelted a ball at the tall blond who easily dodged, even throwing one back at him, hitting him square in the stomach. He keeled in pain and solemnly sat on the out bench, the first out. Balls flew over the entire field, others were out, including Reba and Stephanie, who had managed to get each other out at the exact same time. On my team was myself, Drake and a blond girl, the other team had Aurria, Carlos and the blond boy. Aurria threw a ball at Drake which clipped his foot as he jumped, causing him to be out, the ball rebounded into my hands and I sent it flying towards Carlos who was hit in the face 'BOOYAH, do I have good aim or what' I thought my eyes still on the balls around the field, making sure the other two didn't try a sneak attack on me while I was distracted, myself and the blond girl where all that was left against, Aurria and the tall blond guy. Aurria threw another ball at blond girl who did a neat back flip to avoid it, landing she grabbed a ball and threw it at the tall blond who dodged to the left, skidding on the floor and picking up the last remaining ball on their side, I was expecting them to throw said ball and the young gymnast to my right and wasn't expecting it to fly right at me, damn remember Alison sneak attacks, meaning I was out and the unknown girl all who was left, she picked up to balls and did a mid air spin, letting both balls loose with deadly accuracy, slamming both of the first teams members painfully into the walls as they let gasped from the impact, wow what strength. "AND THE WINNER IS TEAM TWOOOOOOO." Neidon shouted after blowing his whistle, our team cheered and I saw the blond girl walk over to the corner and just stand their, her arms folded and her eyes shut. Feeling intrigued I walked over and attempted to start a conversation.

"Nice skills." I complemented, slight admiration in my eyes, she just huffed at me in response, "What's your name mine is Alison." I offered my hand to her,

"Natalya." She replied, showing me her cold and calculating blue eyes, giving me the once over with them, she had a slight Russian accent, she took my hand and shook it once.

"Cool, where did you learn to move like that?" I asked innocently, once again I just got a huff from her so I just gave up all together. I saw the tall blond boy surrounded by a crowd of girls, he looked rather uncomfortable around them and slightly pushed through the sea of girls, and coming to stand in front of me. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked, giving him a wide smile.

"I'm Tryntan, but call me TJ" he replied shyly before running off to the changing rooms, I stood there confused before walking off to the changing rooms and repeating the process of, get in get out, and quickly rushed off to my next lesson which I believed to be trainer class with a Mrs Lembit, I heard some jeers and chants on the way to the class in Alpha, ' Great trainer class with Mrs Lembitch' was the one that stood out repeatedly, apparently, she's a bitch. I eventually found the class and discovered it to be a large lecturing hall with a large battle arena at the front, and a desk a bit further back behind a screen, probably to prevent damage to it during a battle. At the front stood a short and slightly podgy woman with short black hair and black eyes which looked like slits and a face in a permanent grimace.

"Class settle down." She bellowed, "As this is your first specialist class for some of you, I am supposed to give you an egg from which will hatch a pokémon, the egg you choose will be completely random and it is only open to first years, I know all of your tricks upper years, don't try and pull a fast one on me, but anyway first person up is Stephanie Anders." Stephanie got up and calmly walked up to a big box with different colored eggs in, she reached in and pulled out a green egg, the color of what some people would call puke green, obviously disgusted by her choice she attempted to change it, claiming that she was too rich to have such an ugly egg. Lembit, shook her head and gave her a stern glare which shut her up immediately and she just sat down, "Alison Myers." This was the next name I heard and I jumped up

"42!" I shouted and everyone burst out laughing,

"Please come up and choose an egg." Lembit glared and I flushed a bright red, trudging down to the woman on the small raised level "Hurry up, I'm not getting younger." This caused me to go into a fast walked and I pulled out a small ice blue egg, it glistened in the light of the bulbs above my head and my eyes widened in awe of it's amazing beauty, I stumbled back to my seat, still starstruck at the dazzling light of my egg, soon enough all the first years had picked their eggs, Aurria had picked an egg which was like water while Drake had chosen one which was a deep green with red spots, Reba had chosen a pokémon egg which was yellow and white, split into two distinctive halves.

The period ended and we all changed classes, most of my friends were in my next class with Professor Pichu, who thought she was a Pichu. All the first-years just thought she was bonkers and she couldn't really use electricity attacks like she claimed, that was... until she zapped Carlos for hitting on a girl he was sat next to, apparently she is an extreme feminist.

Soon enough time flew by and me and my three other dorm mates all ended up back together, all of us taking care of our eggs, mine was cool to touch, like ice, while Aurria's was smooth like water, Reba's was just normal really and Stephanie's was rough to touch, like snake scales. Soon night came over and we all decided to have a girls night, Stephanie begrudgingly agreed after the pressure from us three. So we sat on my bed with popcorn and milkshakes, courtesy of me and we sat an watching Mean Girls till around about ten, but then Aurria suggested a game of truth or dare, to which I quickly declined, but apparently majority wins as the other three all wanted to, dragging me into the girl girl talks and outlandish dares.

"Alison, Truth or Dare?" Stephanie asked, a cunning smile on her face and a matching look in her green eyes.

"... Dare." I cautiously asked, like placing your toes into water to see if it's cold or not,

"Ok, you have to go out into the hallway in just your underwear shouting, rather seductively, come and look boys." She finished a large grin on her face as she held in the giggles fromt he look of sheer horror on my face, "And you have to stay out there for a whole minute, right in the middle of the hallway." I reluctantly stripped into just my bra and panties, blushing as the other girls looked at me, I stepped outside and boomed

"COME AND LOOK BOYS!" My face turning redder than a ripe tomato, the heads of many of the boys popped out from frames and wolf whistled, making me blush even more as stares of many were directed upon me, I saw the wide-eyed face of Drake as he attempted to hide a nose bleed,

" 10 seconds left" I heard Stephanie say as I still stood there, trying to hide myself more than the underwear could, "And come back in." I quickly rushed back in a slumped on my bed.

"Get off my bed and let me sleep." I demanded sternly as the other three girls quickly left my bed and quickly shut up, I rested my head on the soft pillow, fluttering into the land of dreams, I have had enough for today, I thought and the world was blocked out by my eyelids closing and I plunged into the land of dreams.

**WOW THIS CHAPTER IS LONG 2,700 WORDS JUST IN THE MAIN STORY AND NOT IN MY LITTLE RANT AT THE BOTTOM, UMMM NATALYA IS OWENED BY MY FRIEND CRAZYEPICPINEAPPLES AND TRYNTEN IS OWENED BY MY ALL TIME FAVORITE FRIEND ON FANFICTION WHO IS AWESOME, I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO IT, PLUS I DECIDED TO HAVE A LITTLE REVIEW POLL TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK IS IN THE EGGS OF THE FIVE SUPER MAINS, **

**STEPHANIE:**

**REBA:**

**DRAKE:**

**AURRIA:**

**ALISON:**

**SO YEAH TELL ME THAT IN THE REVIEWS AND IF POSSIBLE, IF YOU JUST SAY, IT'S GOOD WELL DONE, PLEASE CAN I KNOW WHAT IT IS I HAVE DONE WELL SO I CAN IMPROVE MY WRITING AND ALSO FEEL PROUD OF WHAT I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED, BUT AS ALWAYS, WAS IT GOOD, WAS IT BAD, SHOULD I GIVE UP BEFORE I AM LOCKED AWAY FROM ALL SOCIETY TO SAVE THEM FROM MY TERRIBLE WRITING, TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF pokécademy! XD**

**ALSO QUICK NOTE, IF YOU WISH CAN YOU PM IF YOUR CHARACTER HAS ANY ADDITIONAL OUTFITS BECAUSE MY CHARCTERS WILL CHANGE OUTFITS MOST DAYS SO DO YOU HAVE ALTERNATIVE OUTFITS OR ARE THEY A WASHING FREAK AND CLEAN THERE EVERYDAY SO THEY CAN WEAR THE SAME OUTFIT EVERYDAY**


End file.
